


See You In Hell

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell

He stood before the Beast, its three gaping maws slavering, massive arm reaching down to encircle the naked flesh of his waist. Rent by razor sharp claws, racked with pain, he steeled himself for the feel of the hot breath against his skin. The teeth burned into his shoulders. As he deserved, he faced eternity as Lucifer's chew toy.

"Bad dog."

He fell. Dropped by the devil, spinning for eternity, deeper and deeper into the chasm, he fell.

And hit rocky ground. He turned, to see a very stylish heel inches from his face.

"Wesley, you are such a drama queen."

This was unexpected.

"Lilah?" He pushed himself up on one elbow, coughing on the sulphur fumes. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You were actually going to let that thing eat you. I have news for you, lover. Judas you aren't." She leaned down to help him to his feet, but he stared at her without moving.

"You stopped him. I heard you. Lilah Morgan, out-devilling the devil. Better to reign in hell than serve in the boardroom?"

"You could at least put some clothes on." Her eyes strayed down his body. "Not that I'm complaining. But if you are going to play exhibitionist, do me a favour and roll over."

"If you were to dress a pig in Versace, it would still be a pig."

Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to keep her composure. "Hell is a lonely place." She turned, and started to walk across the rocky terrain, heels unwobbling. "Enjoy eternity."

"Lilah. Wait."

She hesitated, then slowly turned around. "You wanted something else? Because really, I have a full day ahead. Wandering around looking for restless souls to torment, getting my nails done..."

"I'm assuming we're here because of the contracts we had with Wolfram and Hart."

She crossed her arms. "Have. Perpetuity clause. So?"

"I'm also assuming that because we're here, instead of at some branch of the firm, that Angel was successful in defeating the Black Thorn, and that Wolfram and Hart's legal standing in the world of men is no more."

"You know, Wesley, when you assume, you make an ass of you and me." She walked back to him, crouching down to look him in the eyes. "We're in hell because we're dead. If we were in heaven, I could tell you exactly what happened with Angel and his Merry Men. But, we aren't. You live in a state of eternal not knowing. Or don't you get the torment bit?"

He pushed himself up and stood beside her, as she rose to meet him. "I'm quite familiar with torment, thank you."

"Really." She thought a moment. "Oh, right. Daddy locked you in the cupboard when you were a naughty boy. Never had an ounce of respect for you. That's why you killed him, right?"

"It wasn't my father. It was a cyborg." He stared her down. "It was going to kill Fred."

"Yes, and that's why you pumped, what, twenty bullets into him? You hate your father."

"Yes," he replied. "Yes I do."

"Well, don't worry." She clapped him on the shoulder, then whispered, "You won't be seeing him again. He's headed in the other direction." She laughed at his expression. "Nope, not fair. In fact, it sucks. But there you go." She took his hand, but he pulled it away. "Never mind. I wasn't getting fresh. Just wanted to give you the guided tour."

"You're no Virgil."

"True. I'm not much of a poet." She started across the rocks, and he followed her. "Hey, how would you like a drink of water?"

"I'd love one. I'm parched."

"Too bad," she crooned. "There isn't any. Eternal thirst. There is some brackish, pungent, acidic liquid in pools here and there. I don't recommend you drinking it, though I suppose you'll try, out of desperation. It won't kill you, of course, but it will burn through you. Literally. Less than pleasant."

"And food?"

"Oh, devil's food cake every Sunday." She stopped and he stopped with her. "No food. No drink. No happiness. No sunlight. No trees or birds or running streams. Just you, me, stifling heat and rocks. Enjoy."

"Who are you?"

She grinned. "Lilah Morgan, attorney at law. Heat getting to you already?"

 

"You look like Lilah. You certainly sound like her. But how do I know you are her?"

She grabbed him forcefully and kissed him deeply. He struggled for less than a moment, then gave in to her. Suddenly, he was the aggressor, forcing his hand up her skirt, verifying that she wasn't wearing panties. He pushed her against a boulder and took her. Minutes later they stood, face to face, panting. When she regained her breath, she asked, "Convinced?"

"Close enough." This time, he started across the surface of the rocks, and she followed him.

"You're wrong, you know," she called.

He kept walking, but slower, so she could catch up. "Wrong about what?"

"About why you're here. You signed the contract after the mind wipe. Non compos mentis. Null and void." She had his attention. "Nothing Angel signed, or you, had any effect on your final destination."

"Then why?"

"Why?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why? Look at you. Nobody needed to send you here. You're here because this is where you believe you belong. You gave up Connor. You disappointed your father. You were a crummy Watcher. You had unreturned library books. Whatever."

"I chose...?"

"Sure." She breathed out a gust of air. "And you can leave. Anytime. Go to be with daddy, and all the saints. Get your heavenly reward. Wind up where all good goody two shoes go."

"And Fred? Will she be there?"

Lilah grimaced. "Is that what this is really about? You couldn't save little miss perfect?" She sat down on a large rock, and gestured for Wes to join her. "You know what happened. Fred got eaten up by the blue meanie. She's an ex-Fred."

His eyes grew stormy. "Don't talk about her that way. In fact, don't talk about her at all."

Lilah's voice softened. "Wes, you can't change the past, much as Wolfram and Hart likes to try. All that was Fred, her soul if you want, her essence, was destroyed. Illyria can mimic her by taping into a few leftover neurons, but Fred is gone. She's not here, she's not in heaven. She just isn't."

He sat for a minute, his head in his hands. Then he raised his glance, slowly, to Lilah's eyes. "And you're here. Much as we detest each other, at least it's something."

Lilah took his hand. "Yeah, baby. I loathe you too."

He didn't so much decide to stay, as he never decided to leave.


End file.
